Spas are well known for use in facilitating comfort and relaxation. Pedicure spas specifically allow for treatment and comfort of the feet of a person in addition to other incorporated services. Pedicure spas do not always efficiently allow a spa professional to attend to a client due to the awkward construction of the unit. Pedicure spas can also be difficult to get into when armrests are in the way. Access to the electrical and plumbing components of prior art spas is difficult because of one piece internal support structures. Further, pedicure spa seats can become stylistically outdated or worn with repeated use necessitating replacement of the entire seat or spa.
Thus there is a need for a pedicure spa construction that facilitates a spa professional in being as close as possible to the client. There is also a need for a spa that includes a support structure to support a seat, basin and a removable shroud enclosing at least a portion of the support structure. There is also a need for a spa construction that provides easy entry and exit for the client. There is also a need for a water pump configuration in a pedicure spa that facilitates access to components for service or replacement. There is also a need for a replaceable seat cover for a pedicure spa.